


The kids can never find out

by bandnerd_1395



Category: The Replacements (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick and K Daring switch bodies from cleaning the house, the kids get suspicious about their parents change in behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The switch

Chapter One: The Switch  
K and Dick Daring had begun their spring cleaning throughout the whole house. Dick was confused why they were spring cleaning in the winter time but when he asked his wife she simply told him because it'll never expect it. He let what his wife said go, because he knew better than to question his wife about these things. They started with the upstairs bedrooms and when they entered Riley's room they found that she was already cleaning up her room.  
"Hey mom, and dad you like the way my room looks?" She asked hopeful.  
They both smiled at her. "Of course dear, in fact how about this Saturday you have a sleepover." K said happily.  
Riley jumped for joy. "Thanks mom!" She squealed.  
They nodded and left her back to cleaning her room. They entered Todd's room only to see and smell just how bad his room actually was.  
They both looked at each other in disgust. "Todd! If you don't clean your room up you will NOT be having your sleepover that you have been planning for over a week." K said angrily, Dick just let his wife talk he knew better than to cut her off when she was this mad.  
"What? My room isn't that bad."  
"Todd your room has the bugs retreating." K and Dick said together.  
He sighed. "Fine I'll clean my room." He complained.  
"And you will do it yourself, no calling Fleemco to get a maid to do this or you can kiss your sleepover good-bye." K said a little calmer.  
"Fine."  
"And it better be cleaned by the time I'm done cleaning my secret spy lair."  
"Fine." Todd said angrily.  
They headed down to her spy lair and started tiding up the place while Dick looked around. "Do be careful Dick I do not wish for any of my inventions to be broken."  
"Don't worry dear I won't harm anything, ooh what's this lever do?" He asked himself.  
"Dick no!" K screamed and tried to reach Dick but it was too late he pulled the lever of the transmogrifyer machine.  
"What there's two of me awesome! This machine makes two of me!"  
K sighed. "No dear, it switches our bodies and-"  
Dick screamed and ran right into the machine shattering it to pieces.  
"Dick if you would've just let me finish we could've just used the transmogrifyer you just broke."  
"Oh, sorry now what?"  
"I don't know, but we have to keep this from anyone who is important, and especially the kids." Dick nodded his head in agreement, this was going to be a long week.


	2. What do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After K and Dick switch bodies they have issues working with each other's bodies.

"K? What are we going to do?" Dick asked and seeing the look on his er... her face he was really concerned about a mission.   
"Not to worry Dick if CAR says there is such a problem just tell him that you're not feeling well and he'll cancel the mission."   
The relief that came from Dick was almost palpable. She went about her daily, well Dick's daily routines and hopefully so was Dick doing K's regular duties.   
"Damn! What the hell is going on in here, I thought I told you to clean, not to make a mess around the house!" She was infuriated how could Dick do this?   
He looked as if he had got his hand caught in the cookie jar, and K softened a little. "I'm sorry dear, it's just that we agreed to not let there be any suspicions about us being switched and usually I do the housework before the kids come home."   
He looked up, it was still was strange seeing herself through Dick's eyes. "There is something else we can do before the kids get home." And she saw her face turn into a sexy, seductive smile.  
She felt her cheeks, well Dick's cheeks turn red. "Dick do you think it would be a little strange being in each other's bodies and all?"   
He looked even more seductive and she felt a strange and awkward bulge between her legs. "Well, wouldn't you at least like to try, you deal with worse stuff than this, and I am a daredevil, what could be the harm, we both love each other, so what would be the harm?"  
K thought about it, what could be the harm if they did both love each other, and he was right she wasn't afraid of much. "You're right, let's do this before the kids come home, then we get back to our lives, well you do my chores and I have to do your stunt things."   
He nodded and they headed upstairs. "So how are we going to do this?"   
K thought she wasn't used to being the aggressor especially in the bed. "Well I guess I can try to be the aggressor, even though I don't really know how to be."  
"I'll instruct you, but first we need to start off slow."  
"I know that much." And she heard Dick laugh, and it sounded strange coming out of her vocal chords.   
The moment that they started kissing K followed Dick's instructions to first put her hands on her body's hips to guide in the now throbbing manhood. She entered her small opening and the moment she did they both released a sigh of pleasure. K started off slow and the sensations going through Dick's body made her feel incredible, is this really how he felt. Dick was thinking the same thing as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through their bodies. They would never speak of this experience to anyone, not even to themselves, but they would enjoy this night together. As the last wave of pleasure rolled through them, K sighed and rolled onto her side. It felt weird to have been the more dominant one but she still enjoyed herself.   
"Wow, that was incredible K, I don't think we should speak of this for awhile."   
She simply nodded to content to do or say anything else. The got dressed and went about to do their daily lives. K really had to think about how to fix that damn machine before Saturday. How was she going to do that? She had to fix it, she just had to, she didn't think they could hide it from all of those kids. She sighed this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. When the kids suspects.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids start seeing a change in their parents behavior, and debate on whether to ask them or not.

"Todd did you notice how our parents have been acting differently?" Riley asked.   
Todd thought about it, his dad was in the garage and his mom was in the kitchen cooking, he shivered what was his mom going to make for dinner now?   
"Not really why?"   
"Well because mom is cooking, but it actually looks really good, it even smells like the food she's making."   
Todd was shocked. "Hey maybe we should throw mom a bone, maybe she practiced at this certain meal."   
"Yea, besides if we ask her, she might take our sleepovers for tomorrow away."   
"We wouldn't want that." Todd agreed.   
They went downstairs to find their dad in the kitchen with their mom, was their dad drinking tea? The kids thought that was strange, he never usually drinks tea.  
"Uh dad why are you drinking tea?" Riley asked suspicious.   
"Riley Daring you need to stop being so suspicious, you need to realize that maybe your father likes tea, sometimes." K said, well Dick.   
"Oh, uh sorry dad, hey what's for dinner?"   
"Tuna casserole."   
The kids kind of looked leery about that, the last time their mom forgot to use the tuna from a can and the fish still had their heads on.   
"Uh, ok mom."   
They got their plates and when they did it actually looked like the meal they were supposed to and when they tasted it, it actually tasted really good.   
"Who made this?" Todd couldn't help but ask, which gave him a look from Riley, which he ignored.   
Their parents looked as if they were nervous. "Well we both did, I know I'm not the best cook so we both did."   
They seemed to be ok with that answer and went back to eating, but they still had a feeling as if something wasn't right, but they were going to wait until after the sleepover tomorrow.


	4. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's the day of the kids' sleepover K and Dick need to figure out a way to switch back before all the kids find out.

"Dick, it is Saturday, we really need to figure it out how to switch back before tonight." K said still annoyed that her husband was stalling to help her.   
"But K what am I supposed to do? I'm not good with those things."   
K sighed. Shit what was she supposed to do now? Dick had no damn clue what Dick was going to do to help. She was going to her lair when Dick pulled her into his arms.  
"K you can relax you've been working on that damn machine all week, and you haven't fixed it yet, you have a few more hours, we can fool around, then I'll help you."  
K was about to object when Dick started kissing her neck, well Dick's neck, and she knew how much she used to do that for him. She instantly melted and she carried K's body into the bedroom. Dick started to do a strip tease for K, and she felt a very uncomfortable bulge in her... his pants. As soon as she saw her body completely naked she lightly pinned her to the bed.   
~~In the lair~~  
ZzzZaPpppP. "Ouch, dammit how the hell did that happen? How can- oh I think I got it." BuzzzZzzz.   
"Ugh never mind."   
"Hey uh- dad? Why are you in here?" Todd asked.   
Crap! How was she going to explain this to him?"   
"Never mind that, just have a good time tonight."   
"Alright."   
~~  
Tasumi, Shelly, Abby, Shelton, Jacobo, and Buzz all came around 8:00 and they all settled into the games and food pretty easily.  
"Hey wait a minute, why is everyone being in the kitchen at the same time, there's not that much room." Todd complained.  
"Well, Riley and I wanted some ice cream, so we were here first." Tasumi and Abby said together.   
"Can't we just all share the room, we don't like confrontation." Shelly and Shelton said.   
"Alright, alright, that is quite enough!" K said.  
"Dad, you sound like you have a British accent, how?"   
K cleared Dick's throat, how was she going to explain this? "Well being around your mom for awhile sometimes things slip out like that." Smooth she thought, it sounded plausible.   
They all shrugged and left it alone. Whew that was close. Soon it was time for everyone to get ready for bed.   
"Let's all play truth or dare." Abby said.  
"Sure." Was the unanimous response.   
"Tasumi, truth or dare?"   
"Hm, truth."  
"Is it true that you are now dating Jacobo, or is it just a 'fling'?"   
She blushed slightly. "Well, nothing is official yet, but it is getting pretty serious."   
There was a unanimous EEE! that came from the girls.   
"I got it I finally got Splatter Train Two." Todd said triumphantly.   
"Well, pop it in and let's watch it."   
"Well, I'm gonna need someone to hold me now." Shelton said. Everyone took a step away from him.   
"This night is going to be awesome!" All the kids said.  
"This is gonna be an awful night." K said.   
"I've almost got it, but I have no idea what piece I'm gonna need. Great I hope I can get this before any of the kids find out."


	5. Found out and finally switched back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the parents switch back to their normal bodies the kids end up finding out and their reaction is not what the parents expecting it to be.

"Have you fixed that damn machine yet, K?" Dick asked clearly impatient, it's been almost a week and she was still missing one piece.   
"Not yet, almost though." She tried to reassure Dick.  
He sighed and she went back to working on this damn machine. She couldn't believe how much of a pain in the ass this was going to be. She was just about to figure out how to put the last piece on when she heard her kids and their friends walk in.   
"Dad are you working on that thing?" Todd asked.  
Crap once again they were caught in a situation and with K standing there they really had no excuse as to why they saw their dad working on the transmogrifyer.   
"Well, you see Todd, this machine switches bodies and your father pulled the switch then he ran into it and broke it, so now I'm in your father's body and your father is in my body."   
They looked shocked but intrigued. "Cool can you do that to anyone?" Riley asked clearly overjoyed.   
"Yes, but it is not for children, it must be used in special circumstances, or in emergencies." K stated as she put the last piece on the machine.   
"But why?"   
K sighed, she was hoping they wouldn't react like this. "Look if anyone found out that they could switch bodies it could be bad consequences."   
They groaned they were clearly upset that they didn't want them using it. "That should do it." K said.   
She pulled the lever and sure enough they went back to their original bodies. "Yay! I am back thank you K." Dick said overjoyed.  
"You're welcome and now everyone let's have a pizza and forget this ever happened."   
The kids cheered, but Todd couldn't help but wonder how the machine worked, he had to figure out how to get it past his parents so he could use it.   
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything this all belongs to Disney, it's loosely based on "A Buzzwork's Orange" with a little twist I put on. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
